Amity and Dauntless A Divergent Fanfiction
by AmityandDauntless
Summary: A fanfic based on the same year tobais was an initiate {spoilers if you havent read the fourthbook}
1. Chapter 1

Before you read a few disclaimers-i do not own divergent- This is just for fun and im not trying to steal anything. and yes, tobais is in it ^-^

Amity, a place full of happiness and laughter.

but...

Could I live here for the rest of my life?

Grow old in orange and red?

I just don't know

The choosing ceramony is tomorrow and I have no idea what to do. I love Amity but i just feel like I don't fit in. Today I will be taking the Aptitude test, hoping it will help me on my decision.

The Gathering hall is filled with the bright colors of Amity. The breakfast includes lots of fresh fruit and vegstables that we grow here in Amity. And of course the bread. I'm not sure why but when I eat the bread i get extremely happy. I try to avoid it as much as possible. A small bell is rung as a signal to get to the trucks. All of the Amity obediantly get up and dump their trays. they laugh and giggle on their way out. I snicker and think to my self that they had a little to much bread.

I climb into the back of a rusted red truck. i sit on the edge. I notice that everyone is wearing cute dresses and boys wearing nice pants. I look down at my own clothes, red skinny jeans and a orange V Neck T shirt. I have never been into the whole dressing up thing. Once the truck is full of Giggling 16 year olds, the truck pulls forwards and begins our journey to the heart of the city. After a few minutes of laughing and talking, a tall girl stands up and reaches inside the truck and grabs a Banjo. I smile excitedly. On of my favorite parts of Amity is the art and music. the Girl Strummes the banjo and begins singing a familiar song. I am the first person to join in. After a minute we are all singing loudly and boldly. I realize i can be just as happy without the bread. Laughing emerges when a boy named Jake begins to sing off key on purpose. If i leave amity, it will be days like this that i will miss. The boy next to me puts his arm around my shoulders. I turn and smile at him. I have no clue who he is but this guesture isnt uncommon. If an Abnegation saw this they would be disgusted. I understand why they would but, it feels nice to have someone whos got your back, even if you dont know them.

Inside Erudite Headquaters, My faction excitedly waits for their turn for the test. the other factions look nervous and maybe a bit scarred. Im not. I notice myself starring at the Dauntless. The faction of bravery. They are loud and are having fun just like amity. Some of them are even arm wrestling. The Candor are talking loudly about something random. The Erudite are reading newspapers and books. And as always the abnegation are sitting quietly with their hands folded inside of their laps. I find the way the abnegation live intriging with their routines. I could see myself growing old in their grey clothes. the only problem is art is something they dont like. they think that the time spent admiring art could be used to help somebody else.

I hear my name get called and i walk out of the lunch room we were sitting in. I walk into the small room and notice the room is covered in mirrors. i laugh to myself. the abnegation must have a heart attack when they come in here. I stare at my reflection for a moment. I can see my short brown hair and green eyes. I turn around and see a dauntless women standing next to what looks like a dentist's chair.

"my name is Tori" she says" i will be administering your test today"

I nod and walk over and sit in the chair. she hands me a small cup with a clear liquid in it. it tilt the contents into my mouth and swallow. it supprising tastes like nothing. I close my eyes and wait for something to happen. Nothing does. I open my eyes and see that im standing. there is two bowls in front of me. one with a knife and one with cheese.

"choose" a voice says. im about to grab the cheese but the knife feels safer. i pick up the knife and turn around. a hear a low growl. I see a dog coming straight for me. I know see why the cheese would come in handy. I grip the knife so hard my knuckles turn white. The dog is running towards me. I turn around and try to find the cheese but its gone. I close my eyes and realize it isnt real. I hold out my hand and imagine holding cheese. sure enough the cheese apears and i hold it out to the dog. The dog disappers and I see Tori standing in front of me smiling.

Your results are Amity... She pauses for a moment. And Dauntless.

What? i ask.

Your'e divergent, but you musnt tell anyone. they are hunting divergents. her tone is worryied and i can tell that she is serious.

hunting? i ask.

killing...she says. a chill goes down my spine

"does that mean i can choose either one?"

"you can choose any of the five factions but it is recermended to pick the one you get on your test."

ok...i reply

The choosing ceremony come quickly. The ride over to Erudite was unnaturally quiet. We walk into a large room with many chairs. i see the 5 large bowls in the front. i sit with the other 16 year olds in my faction. Max, a leader from dauntless, walks up to the front podium. his knuckles were cracked. he has been fighting.

"welcome to the choosing ceremony," he starts " today you will choose your factions. until this point you have followed your parents path, your parent's rules. today you will find your own path and make your own rules. A long time ago our ancestors realized that each of us, each individual, was responsible for the evil that exists in thw world. But they didnt agree on what exactly that evil was" he says "some say it was dishonesty, some say it was ignorance, some aggresion. some say selfishness was the cause. and the last group said it was cowardice that was to blame" the dauntless start to cheer at the last statement " with that said, come forward and get your knife, then make your choise. first up, Zellner, Gregory"

They start from the last of the alphabet. im one of the last to go. A abnegation named Tobias Eaton transfers into dauntless. Shocked gasps escape the mouths of the abnegation. I have never heard of a dauntless transfer from abnegation. Christain Core is called. He is also from abnegation. He chooses dauntless. Another dauntless transfer from Abnegation.

I hear my name get called. Nelody Challis. I walk up to the center and pick up a knife. i hold the blade in my hand. it reminds me of my apptitude test. I place the blade on the meaty part of my palm. without thinking i slice open my own skin. It hurts but it feels nice. strange...pain isnt supposed to feel good... i hold my hand into a fist still unsure of which faction to choose. I hear sizzling of blood on hot coals. i realize my hand is held over the dauntless bowl. I subconsciensly choose. i turn towards the dauntless initiates.

"Nelody Challis, Dauntless" Max says.

The dauntless begin cheering loudly. i smile at the attention. at that moment i realize i have choosen correctly.

When the ceremony is over, the dauntless are the first to leave. they jog up stairs. the rumbling of their feet feels my ears. i turn around and see both of the stiffs behind me. most people call the abnigation stiffs. We jog until we reach the roof. and run outside. the sun beams down on us. some of the transfers are sweaty but im not. im used to lots of running in Amity. I always used to run along the feilds and orchards. we walk over to the edge of the building and i see train tracks. i know what we're doing. i have seen them do this before. Christain comes and stands by me and looks down at the tracks

"what's a Amity doing in dauntless?" he asked

"i could ask the same about you stiff,"

"i guess, but im not the only one." he guestures to Tobias, the other abnegation transfer.

"yeah, very true." i smile at him. I expected him to smile back but he doesnt. then i realize smiling is a Amity trait.


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly stop. We stand there in awkward silence until we see faint lights on the tracks in the distance. I get ready run. I know that when the train gets close I will have to keep up with it and position myself by the doors of the train. I start to count backwards in my head. At one I will start to run as fast as my short legs will take me.

Three

Two

One.

My legs begin to pound on the metal ramp. Most of the other transfers are watching me and the dauntless born running. They start to get the idea and run along with us. In the corner of my eye I see a opening in the train. A door. I slow my pace a little and get ready to jump. The door is directly on my left. I grab the handle and for a split second my body is being dragged by the train. I force my legs into a jump and swing my body into the train car. I get onto my knees and sit on my heels. My heart is pounding from the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I watch as more and more people jump into the train. Christian catches up with the car that I am in. I extend my hand. He grabs it and jumps in. He looks at me and smiles. Not because I am amity, but because he is pumped up with adrenaline, just like me. He sits next to me and we watch the city pass by. One of the other people in our car walks up and also sits by us.

"Dauntless are crazy" she said. "And you just joined them!" I say with a smile. She smiles back. She wears a blue shirt and jeans. She also is wearing a pair of glasses. She definitely came from erudite. She looks directly at Christian and says "if you're going to be dauntless, you are going to need to act like one. Stop being so quiet." If I had heard anyone else say this I would have thought she was rude, but the way she said it sounded like an encouragement. "it sounds like you should belong in candor with that tongue." He said smiling. "Well according to my aptitude test I should be in erudite, but I decided against it. I'm Lex by the way" "I'm Christian." "I'm…" I pause. Nellody sounds way to amity, way to happy. "what? Cat got your tongue?" Lex jokes. "I'm Nell" I say.

We watch the distance in silence for a long time. Im assuming it was around 40 minutes. Someone on the other side of the train wall bangs on the metal. "We're jumping!" he shouts. I stand up and stretch my legs. I look out of the window see a building just a little lower than the train tracks. In the corner of my eye I see people jumping out of the cars in front of ours and landing on the roof of the building. I walk back to the backside of the car and get ready to jump. Christian and Lex join me. Out of nowhere Christian grabs my hand. "You're shaking" he says. I realize that my hands are shaking. Im terrified. "We'll jump together." He says. I nod. Without a word we begin to run at the same time. Before the last step I bend my knees and jump out of the car. For a moment I am suspended in air before falling. I do my best to keep the momentum going so when I hit the cement I land on my feet. Christian and I both land properly but Lex falls to her knees. We all begin laughing. Laughing with relief or laughing with hysteria, I don't know. We are ordered to stand up and form a line. For what, we don't know.


End file.
